Long Distance
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Marco and Dylan decide to do what all couples usually do in a long distance relationship.


A/N: I posted this on my livejournal community awhile ago and today I decided I might as well post it here too. Enjoy!

* * *

Marco sat down on his bed, dialing in Dylan's phone number. Once he was done he brought the phone up to his ear and waited for him to answer. He really needed to hear Dylan's voice. The Italian rested his back on the headboard. His boyfriend hadn't called him all week and he was becoming very lonely. Ellie and Paige were to busy fighting with each other to spend time with him, Spinner still hated him after the gambling incident, Craig was in rehab and Jimmy and Ashley were to busy being lovey dovey with each other to even notice that he existed.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. Marco was confused. That didn't sound like Dylan and why was this mystery guy answering his boyfriend's phone.

"Is Dylan there?" The younger boy asked, shifting nervously in his bed.

"Dylan, it's your boyfriend." The older man teased. Then he heard some ruffling and muttered voices on Dylan's side of the phone.

"Marco?" The brunette questioned to see if he was still there.

"Explain to me why that guy was answering your phone." Marco spit through his clenched teeth, gripping the cell phone tightly.

"That's Chad. He one of my teammates and a major pain in the ass." Dylan replied.

"Pain in the ass?" Marco mirrored back Dylan's words. He heard the hockey player chuckle.

"Not like that silly. Remember I love you and only you. He came over to borrow some ice for his sprain." Dylan explained.

"Oh." The younger boy responded. "Well I just called to see how you were doing. You haven't called me in a week so…"

"I know I'm sorry. Things have been super hectic around here. I miss you." The older boy replied.

"I miss you too." He said while snuggling into his covers. "It's just that…nothing."

"Marco what is it?" Dylan questioned. Marco remembered what he had talked about with Alex earlier that day.

"_Hey Marco, how you doing?" Alex asked while sitting down beside him on the couch._

"_Horrible." Marco replied as he rested his head on Alex's shoulder. "I miss Dylan so much, it's driving me crazy."_

"_Horny as hell I presume?" Alex teased._

"_What? Alex!" The Italian replied, embarrassed._

"_Come on Marco. It's understandable. You haven't seen Dylan in about a month and a half now." The raven haired girl reasoned._

"_Whatever." He mumbled. _

"_Have you two tried phone sex?" Alex questioned._

"_Phone sex?" The younger boy said._

"_You don't know what phone sex is?" Alex replied, surprised._

"_I know what phone sex is." Marco retorted._

"_So have you then?" She asked once more._

"_No." The Italian replied, his cheeks turning bright crimson. He was uncomfortable with where this conversation was going._

"_Why not? It's perfectly normal thing to do in long distance relationships." Alex explained._

"_I don't know. I mean…I've never really thought of that. Plus wouldn't it be embarrassing?" Marco questioned._

"_Well not if you two are alone. It could be fun." She said while nudging his shoulder._

"_It's not like I can just say, Dylan would you like to have phone sex with me?" The young Italian replied._

"_Yes you can. Bring it up. I'm sure Dylan will agree." Alex persuaded. Then she patted him on the knee and left for the kitchen to talk to Paige._

"Marco? Are you there still?" Dylan said, wondering if Marco was still on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry. Spaced out for a moment." Marco explained. "Are you alone?"

"Yep, Chad just left. So what were you going to say before?" He asked.

Could he ask Dylan to have phone sex with him? It might be weird. Dylan might think he was weird. "It's embarrassing." The younger boy said.

"Come on just tell me." Dylan pleaded.

"Well, I was talking with Alex earlier and she said that we should…" Marco trailed off.

"We should what?" The older boy questioned.

"Nothing. Forget we even had this conversation." Marco replied.

"Marco, please just tell me." Dylan begged. "Whatever it is I promise not to laugh."

"It's not really a laughing matter." The younger boy explained.

"Then what is it?" he asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"I really don't know how to ask you this. You might think I'm weird. It's just that we haven't seen each in about over a month now and…just nothing. Sorry for wasting your time. Bye now." Marco sputtered.

"Marco wait." Dylan yelled into the phone.

"Yes?" He replied weakly.

"I think I know what you're trying to get at and to tell you the truth; I've been thinking about it a lot myself." The older brunette said.

"Really you have?" Marco asked, hopeful.

"Yeah maybe we should see other people while I'm in Switzerland. It could be good for us." Dylan stated.

"What the fuck. That isn't even remotely close to what I was trying to ask you! I can't believe you want to see other people! After everything we've been through!" Marco screamed into the phone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he heard Dylan burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"And what is so fucking funny!" He yelled.

"You. I was just toying with you. I'd be crazy to want to see other people. The thought of another man touching you kills me." Dylan clarified. "Marco I know what you're trying to get at. It's obvious."

"If it's so obvious then tell me what it is?" The Italian challenged, a little pissed at Dylan's teasing.

"Phone sex." The hockey player answered simply.

"…"

"Marco, are you still with me?" he asked.

"…"

"Marco?" Dylan said.

"…"

"Marco answer me." The hockey player demanded.

"Yes." Marco peeped. Was it really that obvious?

"You know it's so cute when you're embarrassed." The older boy stated. "I love the way your cheeks will get all red and then you'll try to hide your face behind your hands. It's kinda sexy."

"Sexy?" Marco said.

"Yep, everything about is sexy about you. Your hair, your eyes, your lips…your body." Dylan replied seductively. Marco clued in to what Dylan was trying to do. He could feel his body becoming hot.

"I wish I could be there, with you, right now." The older boy added. "So Marco what are you wearing exactly?"

He could do this. "One of your button up shirts." He stated.

"Boxers or briefs?" Dylan questioned.

"Neither. Just got out of the shower." Marco replied. It was true he had just gotten out of the shower. He could hear Dylan's breath. It was becoming rigid.

"So you're basically lying in bed half naked right now." Dylan stated.

"Yep." Marco replied.

A desperate need spread through Marco's body like wildfire, burning him to the very core. He could feel his groin swell. "Remember the last time we made love?" Marco asked.

"How could I forget? I thought I'd never stop coming." Dylan replied while rubbing the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Remember the way our bodies were flushed up against each others. The way you slowly trailed kisses down my chest, then my stomach." Marco breathed. He had already begun stroking himself.

"I can still remember the way you taste." The older boy replied. He hurriedly pulled down his pants zipper and whipped his aching member out. He could hear Marco's breath shorten. "H-Having fun t-there?" He said while roughly pumping himself.

The fact that Dylan knew what he was doing thrilled and excited him and he could tell by the way his boyfriend was speaking he was doing the same thing. "Not as m-much fun as when y-you do it for me."

Marco's little gasps between words only fueled Dylan's lust even more. He quicken the pace of his strokes. "Oh god M-Marco. What I wouldn't g-give to touch you right n-now, to t-taste every inch of you."

The Italian could feel himself coming at his lover's words. He threw his head back as he moaned his boyfriend's name, a warm liquid spurting out, coating his hand.

Dylan couldn't control himself anymore. The sound of his love screaming his name threw him over the edge, semen staining his jeans.

They both laid there for a moment, trying to regain their breath. Marco realized that he had forgotten to lock the door. He shivered at the thought of someone walking in on him while he was doing this. Luckily, both Paige and Ellie were out. He let out a soft chuckle.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"Forgot to lock the door." The younger boy laughed.

"Oh." Dylan replied. "No one saw…"

"Both Ellie and Paige are out." Marco cut him off.

"Good." The hockey player stated. "That was fun. We'll have to do that more often."

"I agree." Then Marco heard the front door open. "Oh shit have to go. Someone's home. Love you."

"Love you too." Dylan replied and then he hung up, mentally reminding himself to call Marco tomorrow.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
